rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Ruby vs. Roman and Henchmen
"Ruby vs. Roman and Henchmen" is a conflict that occurred at From Dust Till Dawn during "Ruby Rose", where Ruby Rose fought off Roman Torchwick and his henchmen. Preceding Events The battle occurs as a result of Roman's attempt to rob From Dust Till Dawn. One of the henchmen spots Ruby who, due to both her hood and headphones being on, was unaware the store she was shopping in was being held up. The fight begins when one of the henchmen gets Ruby's attention in an attempt to rob her. The Fight As Roman is waiting for his men to finish the heist, some noise from the back of the store is heard; a henchman then flies across the room, crashing into the wall losing his hat. Roman calmly motions for another henchman to deal with the problem. A henchman runs up to Ruby, aiming at her with his gun and ordering her to freeze. Ruby tackles him, sending him flying across the shop and out through the front window, knocking him out. Roman and the remaining henchmen look outside to see Ruby standing up, unfolding Crescent Rose into its scythe form. Ruby smiles at them before twirling her weapon around, striking it into the ground. Roman looks at her in surprise, then orders his men to deal with her. The henchmen run out to the front of the shop and charge at Ruby, who spins around her scythe and kicks the closest assailant in the face. She then pulls Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires a shot, using the recoil to slam the butt of her weapon into the next henchman, sending him flying, before bringing it down on another after following through the motion. The final attacker opens fire on her, forcing her to evade the incoming rounds through a series of zigzags, propelled by a few shots from Crescent Rose. This allows her to get close enough to knock him into the air. She then spins around and knocks him down, with the henchman landing at Roman's feet. After commenting on the uselessness of the henchmen, Roman tells Ruby that this is where they part ways. He then takes aim at her with Melodic Cudgel and fires a shot - one that she quickly dodges by jumping onto Crescent Rose and launching herself upwards. When she lands, Roman appears to have vanished, but she looks around and spots Roman just in time to see him fleeing the scene up a ladder. She quickly checks that the shopkeeper is okay and asks for permission to go after Roman. The shopkeeper nods and Ruby gives chase. Trivia *Chapter 1 of the RWBY: The Official Manga depicts is the same from the show except in a shorter version. See also *''RWBY: The Official Manga'' **Chapter 1 (2018 manga) Image Gallery RvH1.png|One of the henchmen confronts Ruby. RvH2.png|Another henchman draws his gun on Ruby. RvH3.png|Ruby knocks her assailant through the store's window. RvH4.png|Ruby draws Crescent Rose. RvH5.png|Ruby delivers a heavy kick to one of the henchmen. RvH6.png|Ruby slams the blunt end of Crescent Rose onto an enemy. RvH7.png|"...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." RvH8.png|Ruby spots Roman trying to flee the scene. Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 1